


[Podfic of] Weirder Science

by klb



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 13:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20818301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klb/pseuds/klb
Summary: podfic by klb of a fic by duck_lifeAuthor's summary: The Squip is back and he has a new primary objective: obtain a body of his own.Along the way, though, he gains a secondary objective: to get Jeremy and Michael to stop dancing around this unspoken thing they have and just admit their feelings for each other.Author's tags: Ex-Villain Becomes Weird Uncle, Fluff and Humor. Matchmaking, Squip redemption, Michael And The Squip Are Not Friends (Yet), Tech Whiz Jenna Rolan, Set About Six Months After The Play, Cartoon Physics





	[Podfic of] Weirder Science

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Weirder Science](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11340633) by [Duck_Life](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duck_Life/pseuds/Duck_Life). 

## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](https://archive.org/download/weirder-science/Weirder%20Science.mp3) | **Size:** 49.1 MB | **Duration:** 1:10:55  
---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> This fic was so fun to play with. I had to figure out how to incorporate text-to-speech into the podfic. I ended up going with 2 different built-in Mac text-to-speech voices so I'd have a little more control over the line readings for different lines. I figure the Squip might have wanted to do the same, so just imagine him switching back and forth on the iPad depending on how he wants something to sound. 
> 
> This was also my first attempt at Squip voice. It only occurred to me after I recorded it that it must have been written with Two River casting in the author's mind (based on the posting date), but I performed it with the Broadway cast in my mind, which I think is kind of neat? 
> 
> Anyway, I love the humor and the sweetness in this fic and think about the cartoon physics thing all the time. I hope I did it justice!


End file.
